


Surprise Inspection

by babbling_bug



Series: meme responses, prompts, requests etc. [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babbling_bug/pseuds/babbling_bug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proteus springs a trap on Sentinel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Inspection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eyemeohmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/gifts).



Upon entering his darkened apartments, Sentinel’s good mood immediately evaporated. Whatever kind of assassin awaited him inside, they had already given themselves away by tampering with the lights. Retrieving his gun from subspace, he stepped lightly down the entrance hall. Armour held tightly about him, he headed directly towards his office- the idiot wasn’t even trying to hide his presence.

But upon reaching the portal, all the battle-ready tension drained out of him. “What? What are you doing here?” 

There, sitting at Sentinel’s desk, was Proteus. He wasn’t facing the door, but he was still wearing his senatorial cape, and that monstrosity would be visible through a sheet of acid rain.

“Sentinel,” the senator drawled, slowly swivelling the chair around. “How... _nice_ of you to finally join me.”

The chair was entirely too large for him. He looked ridiculous.

“... I live here,” he deadpanned, putting away his gun. “I would have been within my rights to shoot you, you know. You don’t usually show up unannounced.”

“I sent you messages!” Proteus immediately snapped back, face pinched and optics narrowed. He looked a short step away from hissing in contempt.

Distantly, alarm klaxons began blaring in his processor and his fingers itched to grip his gun again, but he ignored the feeling. It was pretty typical when in Proteus’ presence.

“Well, obviously I didn’t get them,” he answered casually, stepping around his desk to stand beside the moody senator.

With a huff Proteus hopped down from his chair, crossing his arms and resting a hip against the desk instead.

“Open your panel,” he demanded.

“No,” he replied automatically, the klaxons in his audials suddenly making sense.

“Open it,” Proteus grit out, optics narrowing further, however impossible that seemed.

“Why?” This was a trap. It had been a trap from the start. He wasn’t going to get caught.

“I’m curious.”

“About?”

Plating puffing out like an aggravated technimal, Proteus stepped forward, rattling his shoulder struts as he drew them up. “So I can see who you’ve been fragging, you degenerate whore!”

“I’d rather not.”

Mouth opening in a silent gasp at the mere idea of being refused, a wild spark lit in Proteus’ optics before he squared his shoulders and dropped down to his knees, his cape gathering around him in a shimmering pool as he sat back on his pedes.

“Open it,” he demanded.

Sentinel struggled, steadying himself with a hand on his desk as his upper body leaned back of its own volition. “Nnnnnnnno.”

Rising slightly on his knees, Proteus let his hands rest primly on his own thighs before he deliberately looked into Sentinel’s optics and tilted forward, face hovering in front of the Prime’s crotch plate.

Breath puffing softly against Sentinel’s panel, he repeated his demand one more time.

“Open. It.”

Unable to resist the opportunity, he acquiesced, squashing down the small burst of terror he felt.

As the cord popped free of its housing, fully pressurised, Proteus immediately leaned back, narrowly avoiding getting poked in the optic.

Then, he engaged his olfactory sensors and quickly sniffed before Sentinel could do anything to stop him.

“Augh!” he gagged, scrunching up his face and fanning the air in front of him. “Have you no standards, Sentinel!”

He stood up abruptly, still making small gagging motions.

“Clearly, there is something defective in your processors if you are willing to frag whatever _that_ was, when you can have my superior valve whenever you like.”

And before he could stop himself, the words were already out of his mouth.

“Sometimes I just want something a little sloppy.”

A nanosecond passed with the senator looking utterly scandalised. Then the noblemech reared up to his full height and thwacked his hand as hard as he could against Sentinel’s face. It was quite pathetic, really. Didn’t even tickle. Though Sentinel was surprised he had stooped to using physical violence.

“ _How dare you!_ ” Proteus hissed.

Momentarily stunned, Sentinel watched as Proteus stalked around him and away. It wasn’t until the trailing end of his cape disappeared out the door that he came back to his senses.

“Wait!” he yelled, scrambling around his desk. “Aren’t you even going to touch it?!”

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse for this is: it's eyemeohmy's fault.
> 
> It's literally Smell Yo Dick.


End file.
